A Moment's Bliss
by Borrible
Summary: Eine Sammlung von Augenblicken, die nicht nur Aragorn zeigt, dass so viel Gefühl, unbeschreibliches Glück und gleichzeitig so großes Leid in nur einem Moment so nah beieinander sind. (A L)
1. Oktoberdämmerung

**Hierzu muss ich sagen, dass ich nicht darauf aus war, eine Slash-Story zu schreiben, sondern einfach etwas über Liebe. Und da ich im Moment in dieser Herr-der-Ringe-Phase stecke, Arwen nicht wirklich leiden kann und Aragorn und Legolas einfach meine Lieblingscharaktere sind, bin ich hierher gekommen.**

**Vielleicht lest ihr einfach und seht selbst, wie es euch gefällt, aber mir persönlich macht es sehr viel Spaß, mal sowas zu schreiben.**  
  


***  
  


**Serie****: **A Moment's Bliss

**Title: **Oktoberdämmerung

**Author: **Borrible

**Category****:** Romance, General, Spiritual

**Spoilers:** einige Szenen aus Buch oder Film

**Disclaimer****:** weder Aragorn, noch Legolas oder sonst jemand, der hier erwähnt wird, gehört mir

**Feedback:** Würde mich riesig freuen!

**Rating****:** PG bis allerhöchstens PG-13  
  


*********  
  


**A Moment's Bliss**  
  


  
*****

  
**_Oktoberdämmerung_**  
  


  
Ich bin zu Hause.

Das erste Mal seit so langer Zeit und endlich kann ich mir die Augenblicke nehmen, die ich brauche. Augenblicke der Ruhe und des Friedens, weit ab von allen Gefahren dieser Welt. Es tut nicht nur den Herzen der Hobbits gut.

Zärtlich flüstert der Wind durch die Blätter, die golden an den Bäumen hängen, und fährt mir durchs Haar. Und ich schließe die Augen, als mir Strähnen ins Gesicht wehen und ein süßer Duft von irgendwoher zu mir getragen wird.

Die Gärten Rivendells müssen denen der Valar gleichen, denn ich kenne keinen schöneren Ort in ganz Mittelerde. Ich durchstreife sie stundenlang, höre der Musik des Wassers und des Windes zu und finde Augenblicke dieses seltenen Glücks. Und bin dankbar, dass ich diesen Ort mein Zuhause nennen kann.

Doch mein Zuhause ist nicht mehr das, was es einmal war, seitdem …

Ich habe immer den Tag geliebt. Habe geliebt, wie sich die Sonne golden am Morgen erhebt und alles mit ihren warmen Strahlen berührt. Wie sie alles zum Leben erweckt, ihre Bahn zieht und dem Land ihre Liebe schenkt. Immer, wenn sie abends rot-golden im Westen versinkt und ein letztes Mal ihre Wärme ausschickt, weine ich für sie eine Träne. Und ich warte auf den Morgen, weil ich weiß, dass sie immer wieder zurückkehrt und ihre Strahlen aufs Neue aussendet.

Irgendwie glaube ich, dass du wie die Sonne bist.

Aus den Gärten kommend, stehe ich jetzt an einem Punkt, von dem aus sich der Hof Rivendells vor mir ausbreitet, nur verdeckt von einem Schleier von Blättern, die von einem hohen Baum vor mir an ihren Zweigen hängen.

Ich weiß nicht, warum ich stehen bleibe, doch aus irgend einem Grund scheint mir der Ausblick von dieser Stelle so vertraut … als hätte ich erst gestern hier gestanden und hätte hinunter geblickt, obwohl ich doch weiß, dass ich es nicht tat. Es sind Jahre vergangen, seitdem ich das letzte Mal hier war.

Es kommt mir wieder ganz plötzlich, warum es mir so vertraut ist.

Gestern hatte ich einen Traum.

Ich stand hier draußen, an eben dieser Stelle und die Dunkelheit der Nacht lastete schwer auf meinem Herzen. Doch ich sah auf in den schwarzen Himmel, und plötzlich wurde er von Sternen erhellt. So unzählig viele … Und sie brachten Licht in meine Dunkelheit.

Ich versuchte, nach ihnen zu greifen. Wie ich es immer tue. Obwohl ich doch weiß, dass sie für mich unerreichbar sind. Ich streckte meine Hand nach ihnen aus und es schien mir, als könnte ich sie berühren. Meine Fingerspitzen glitten über sie, als wären es Diamanten, die auf tiefblauen Samt gestickt sind. Und unter meiner Berührung schienen sie zum Leben erweckt zu werden. Jeder, den ich berührte, strahlte noch heller als zuvor.

Ich frage mich, ob es etwas bedeutet. Bestimmt. Träume dieser Art von mir haben immer eine Bedeutung.

Ein seltsames Gefühl hat mich seit dieser Nacht befallen. Ich bin ruhelos, als würde mein Geist auf etwas warten, von dem ich nichts weiß. Dieses Gefühl hatte ich immer, wenn …

Du fehlst mir.

Jeden Morgen, den ich ohne dich erwache, jeden Abend, an dem mich der Schlaf einholt, in meinen Tagen und meinen Nächten. Ich habe versucht, dich zu vergessen. Ich habe es wirklich versucht.

Es tut mir Leid.

Ich sehe dich immer noch vor mir, dein Gesicht in dem Moment, in dem wir – in dem ich – über unser Leben entschieden habe. Nie habe ich einen Elben weinen gesehen. Du hast es nicht getan, aber da waren Tränen in deinen Augen. Ihr Glitzern hat dich verraten.

Ich wusste nie, dass Glück so vergänglich sein kann. So … sterblich.

Ich kann mich so gut daran erinnern wie an nichts anderes. Er ist für immer in mich eingebrannt, dieser Abschied. Wusstest du, dass selbst Narben schmerzen? Spürst du es so wie ich?

Uns ist damals ein letzter Moment zusammen geschenkt worden, als wir dort voreinander standen, einer dieser besonderen Augenblicke, die einen nie wieder verlassen. Und, selbst nach allem, was danach geschehen ist, bin ich dankbar dafür.

Damals habe ich es das letzte Mal gespürt – diese Wärme. Das Gefühl, dass ich in einem flüchtigen Moment mein ganzes Leben verbringen könnte.

Ich habe den Moment so oft durchlebt, als ich dich gehen ließ. Ich hoffe, du hast meine Worte nicht vergessen, kurz bevor ich dich auf die Stirn küsste.

Abschied hat inzwischen eine neue Bedeutung für mich.

_Vergiss niemals, dass ich dich liebe …_

Es war das letzte Mal, dass ich dich berührt habe.

Heute liegt ein Schatten über meinem Leben. Ein Schatten, der mich nicht alleine lässt, egal, was ich tue. Manche Wunden kann die Zeit nicht heilen. Vielleicht war die Entscheidung, die wir damals getroffen haben, richtig. Heute bin ich mir nicht mehr so sicher.

Bunte Blätter wirbeln um mich und ihre Farben vermischen sich vor meinen Augen. Rot, orange, gelb.

Golden.

So wie du.

Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Kraft ich noch für diesen Kampf habe. Es ist wie der Gang auf einem Drahtseil. So unsicher … Ich habe Angst vor dem Fall. Denn wer kann schon sagen, wo ich landen würde? Es fehlt nur noch ein klein wenig um mich aus der Balance zu bringen. Ich bin so kurz davor …

Ich sollte gehen. Meines Vaters Hof, der sich unter mir ausbreitet, den Rücken zukehren und den Schutz seines Hauses suchen. Die Welt wird still und ein Gefühl wie eine leise Vorahnung befällt mich.

Ich sollte wirklich gehen. Mein Körper gehorcht meinem Willen nicht mehr, ein Zittern durchfährt mich. Und ich weiß, dass es zu spät ist, als das Geräusch von Pferdehufen an mein Ohr dringt.

Ein leichter Windzug geht den Ankömmlingen voraus, wirbelt durch das Tor und bringt bunte Blätter mit sich; hebt sie vom Weg wie Botschafter, die diese Ankunft kundtun. Sie lassen nicht lange auf sich warten. Die Geräusche der Pferdehufe verstummen plötzlich in meinen Ohren, ebenso wie alles andere, als die Tiere ihre Reiter durch die Tore des wunderschönen Imladris tragen.

Ich glaube, in mir hört für einen Augenblick alles auf zu leben.

Es muss so sein, denn ich spüre meinen Körper nicht mehr. Alles scheint plötzlich so weit fort.

Ich weiß, dass die Geschwindigkeit meines Herzschlags sich im Augenblick wahrscheinlich verdoppelt, mein Atem schneller wird, eine Wärme in mir aufsteigt, die ich zu lange nicht gespürt habe. Ein Sturm durch mein Blut fährt. Doch für einen Moment ist mir all dies nicht bewusst.

Es ist wie ein Schock, dich so plötzlich wieder zu sehen. Und doch wird mir nun klar, dass ich es hätte wissen müssen. Der Traum, diese Vorahnung …

Oh Elbereth …

Und als meine Augen dich finden, existiert nur ein einziger Gedanke in mir.

_Wunderschön …_

Ich hatte dich immer so in Erinnerung. Ich hatte dein Bild immer vor Augen und dennoch ist es nichts im Vergleich mit der Wirklichkeit. Valar, ich hatte vergessen, wie schön du bist …

Deine Bewegungen scheinen so fließend, als du von deinem Pferd gleitest, so leicht, als hättest du kaum Gewicht. Ich sehe durch den goldenen Schleier vor meinen Augen, wie du den Blick hebst, von der Schönheit um dich herum ebenso in den Bann gezogen wie ich von dir. Sehe, wie deine Augen über die Bäume streifen und du deinen Kopf langsam wendest – in meine Richtung.

Ich habe kaum gemerkt, dass dein Blick sich mir nähert, bis er plötzlich den meinen trifft, trotz der Blätter, die uns trennen. Und in dem Moment, als unsere Blicke sich vereinen, geschieht etwas so Mächtiges, dass es mir den Atem nimmt.

Vollkommene Ruhe umfängt meine Welt, als alles still steht und nichts Anderes mehr existiert. Nur du auf der einen Seite des Schleiers, und ich auf der anderen – deine Augen, die sich immer noch nicht von mir gelöst haben.

Ich kann nicht mehr denken.

Ist es wirklich wahr? Kann es wirklich sein, dass deine Seele noch immer zu meiner spricht wie sie es damals tat? So willig, so mühelos …

Ich weiß, dass ich in dem Augenblick meinen Kampf verloren habe. All die Mühen und Leiden nur dafür, meinen Willen aufrecht zu erhalten, verlieren plötzlich ihre Kraft.

Und ich falle.

Ich warte darauf, dass die drückende Angst, die ich immer gefürchtet habe, auf mich einstürzt, aber sie kommt nicht.

Ich falle, aber nicht so wie ich es gefürchtet hatte.

Ich falle, und doch fühle ich mich plötzlich voller Leben.

Obwohl ich weiß, dass ich es nicht sollte, dass ich mich irgendwo hätte festklammern sollen, kann ich doch nicht anders.

Ich weiß, dass es falsch ist, und dennoch habe ich nie etwas gekannt, das sich richtiger anfühlt als das hier.

Etwas, das sich richtiger angefühlt hat als du.

Es scheint, als hätten die Valar bestimmt, dass ich nicht mit dir leben kann. Doch ohne dich kann ich es auch nicht.

Und mir ist es egal, ob sie die Gnade haben, mir dafür zu vergeben.

Alles, was zählt ist, dass du es tust.  
  


  
_I can't run anymore_  
_I fall before you_  
_Here I am_  
_I have nothing left_  
_Though I've tried to forget_  
_You're all that I am_  
_Take me home_  
_I'm through fighting it_  
_Broken_  
_Lifeless_  
_I give up_  
_You're my only strength_  
_Without you_  
_I can't go on_  
_Anymore_  
_Ever again_  
  
__

_  
I can't run anymore_  
_I give myself to you_  
_I'm sorry_  
_I'm sorry_  
_In all my bitterness_  
_I ignored_  
_All that's real and true_  
_All I need is you_  
_When night falls on me_  
_I'll not close my eyes_  
_I'm too alive_  
_And you're too strong_  
_I can't lie anymore_  
_I fall down before you_  
_I'm sorry_  
_I'm sorry_  
  
__

_  
All the times I've tried_  
_To__ walk away from you_  
_I fall into your abounding grace_  
_And love is where I am_  
  
__

_  
My only hope_  
_My__ only peace_  
_My only joy_  
_My only strength_  
_My only power_  
_My only life_  
_My only love_  
  
__

_  
**Evanescence ~ October**_


	2. Nur ein Tanz

**So, ich habe es endlich geschafft, den zweiten Teil fertig zu schreiben … Das hatte ich völlig vergessen, im ersten zu sagen: Obwohl die Teile ziemlich kurz sind, kann es recht lange dauern, bis ich den jeweils nächsten fertig habe, weil ich hieran immer nur ab und zu ein paar Sätze schreibe, wenn ich die richtige Inspiration dazu habe, und ich auch noch gleichzeitig an anderen Projekten bin. Ich hoffe, es stört euch nicht, ihr lest trotzdem weiter und es gefällt euch immer noch!**  
  


***  
  


**Disclaimer & Co: **siehe Teil 1

**Title: **Nur ein Tanz …  
  


*********  
  


**A Moment's Bliss**  
  


  
*****

  
**_Nur ein Tanz …_**

  
Glückliche Gesichter, überall um mich herum. Wohin ich blicke, sehe ich die leuchtenden Augen von Elben, Menschen, Zwergen und Hobbits, die im Licht der Halle des Feuers wie Blumen aufzugehen scheinen.

Es wundert mich nicht; sie alle haben noch vor wenigen Stunden am großen Festmahl teilgenommen, haben wohl so gut gespeist wie selten zuvor in ihrem Leben, die Gastfreundschaft der Elben Rivendells genossen, sich in der Schönheit und dem Licht von vielen Sorgen zumindest vorübergehend heilen lassen.

Danach hat man sich hier eingefunden, in Elronds Halle, in dem das Feuer ewig brennt, um Musik zu hören, Geschichten zu erzählen oder zu tanzen. Wer könnte hier nicht glücklich sein?

Aus irgendeinem Grund möchte ich die Frage nicht beantwortet wissen.

Selbst in dieser Nacht der Freude und des Lachens bin ich ruhelos. Ich kann nicht lange an einem Ort verweilen, meine Augen eilen unablässig über die Gesichter derjenigen, die meinen Blicken nicht verborgen sind – vergeblich.

Ich weiß, dass du hier bist. Ich habe dich gesehen, bevor die Gesellschaft sich zum Essen niedersetzte und obwohl ich sie kaum von dir wenden konnte, haben meine Augen dich irgendwann verloren … Doch ich weiß, dass du noch immer hier bist; ich kann es noch immer spüren, dieses sanfte Kribbeln in meinem Nacken, das mir sagt, dass du in der Nähe bist.

Und doch kann ich dich nicht finden …

Ich spüre Augen auf mir, als ich mir, immer noch suchend, meinen Weg durch die Elben, Menschen oder Zwerge bahne. Unwillkürlich wird mein Blick zurück gezogen, bis er das Augenpaar findet, das mir noch immer folgt.

Und als ich meinen Vater ansehe, der mich mit seinen weisen Augen beobachtet, fühle ich mich fast schuldig. Er weiß, was in meinem Herzen vorgeht. Das wusste er immer. Ich konnte nie wirklich etwas vor ihm verbergen und als ich ihn ansehe, weiß ich, dass es auch in dieser Sache so ist.

Das leichte Stechen des Schuldgefühles wird stärker. Die Entscheidung, die wir damals trafen, trafen wir auch für ihn. Ihn jetzt zu wissen sehend, dass es für mich zu spät ist, mich von dir abzuwenden, tut seltsam weh.

_Es tut mir leid, Vater._

Als ich meinen Blick wieder abwende, spüre ich, dass er langsam seine Augen schließt – welche andere Möglichkeit bleibt ihm schon, als es zu akzeptieren? Er hat es versucht.

Ebenso wie ich.

Die Geräusche um mich herum stürzen mit unverminderter Lautstärke wieder auf mich ein, als ich meine Gedanken wieder völlig meinem Ziel zuwende. Als ich sie wieder dir zuwende.

So viele Gesichter … dennoch, dich sehe ich nicht. Doch ganz plötzlich erhaschen meine Augen flüchtig den Anblick von Gold in der Menge.

Sofort, ohne dass ich ihm den Befehl dazu gegeben hätte, bewegt sich mein Körper, instinktiv der Richtung folgend, in der ich dich erhoffe. Doch selbst, wenn ich dich hier in der Menge finden würde, müsste ich, um dir das sagen zu können, was mir auf dem Herzen brennt, erst einen Ort finden, der uns vor den Augen der anderen schützt, abgeschieden von allen anderen – was ich dir zu sagen habe, ist nur für dich bestimmt. Dass mein Vater davon weiß, ist schlimm genug.

Ich erinnere mich an eine Zeit, in der alles noch so viel einfacher war, in der es nur dich und mich gab und wir uns nicht darum kümmern mussten, was andere sahen, dachten, sagten.

Als wir frei waren.

Heute … Es tut weh, daran zu denken.

Wo ist sie heute, unsere Freiheit? Sie wurde uns genommen, so plötzlich. Viel zu früh.

Von einem Schicksal, dass keiner von uns wollte – weder du noch ich. Heute noch würde ich es ohne einen weiteren Gedanken aufgeben, wissend, was ich stattdessen gewinnen würde. Bis vor kurzem habe ich nicht geglaubt, dass beides zusammen möglich wäre.

Doch wenn sich alle Wesen danach richten müssten, was für eine Welt wäre das? Was ist mit unseren Träumen, unseren Hoffnungen? Haben sie denn gar keinen Platz hier? Müssen sie deshalb aus unseren Herzen verbannt werden?

Wenn es so ist, dann möchte ich über so eine Welt nicht herrschen, was immer mein Schicksal dazu auch sagen mag. Vielleicht ist es selbstsüchtig von mir, so etwas zu denken, doch ich möchte beides haben, kann ich meinem Schicksal doch nicht entfliehen.

Was sind wir schon ohne Hoffnungen und Träume?

Die Stelle, an der ich geglaubt habe, dich zu sehen, ist verlassen.

Hektisch suchten meine Augen nach dir, doch ich kann dich nirgends entdecken – kein Goldschimmer mehr in der Menge.

Ich glaube, meine Enttäuschung und Wut sind so groß, dass ich, hätte ich mich im letzten Moment nicht zusammenreißen können, gedankenlos nach ihnen gehandelt hätte. Ich muss die Augen schließen und tief durchatmen um das Zittern in meiner geballten Faust zu unterdrücken, die ich beinahe gegen die Rückwand des Saals, an der ich inzwischen fast angekommen war, geschlagen hätte, pure Frustration an meinen Nerven zehrend.

Nur das Bewusstsein, wer mich dabei alles sehen würde, kann mich davon abhalten.

Ein Brennen hinter meinen Lidern lässt mich die Hand heben und meine Fingerknöchel gegen meine geschlossenen Augen pressen, um es irgendwie zurückdrängen zu können.

Ich wünschte, ich könnte wie jetzt die Augen schließen und vergessen, was geschehen ist. Vergessen, wer ich bin. Sehne mich nach einer Berührung, nur einem Wort von dir.

Was würde ich dafür geben, vor den Augen der Welt nur eine einzige Träne um dich weinen zu dürfen …

Ohne wirklich zu wissen, was ich tue, kehre ich der Gesellschaft plötzlich den Rücken. Mein Weg ist hier nicht zu Ende, schmale, hohe Durchgänge, nur von schweren, dunklen Vorhängen bedeckt, führen in diesem Teil der Halle nach draußen, einige auf Balkone, eine hinunter zum Garten. Wenn du dort unten irgendwo bist, werde ich dich sehen können von hier oben.

_Oh bitte, sei hier …_

Der Vorhang, den meine Hand so achtlos zur Seite hebt, um auf den höchsten Balkon treten zu können, fällt hinter mir wieder, schließt damit die Tür zu einer anderen Welt, zu den Blicken der anderen – und ich erstarre.

Ob du wolltest, dass ich dich finde, hier draußen, weit weg von allen Augen, wird mir für immer ein Rätsel bleiben. Doch ob es beabsichtigt war oder nicht – du bist hier, direkt vor meinen Augen, nur wenige Schritte entfernt. Dein schlanker Körper an die Brüstung des Balkons gelehnt, mir den Rücken zugewandt, scheinst du das Licht der Sterne in dich aufzunehmen und es wiederzuspiegeln.

Als wüsstest du, dass ich es bin, wendest du dich mir zu um und als deine Augen mich finden, glaube ich zu sehen, wie für einen Augenblick etwas über dein Gesicht huscht, das ich nicht ganz definieren kann – doch schon im nächsten Moment ist es verschwunden, so schnell, dass ich mich fragen, ob ich es mir nicht eingebildet habe.

Und jetzt, da ich dich endlich gefunden habe, weiß ich plötzlich nicht mehr, was ich sagen soll. Ich sehe dich an und mein Herz lacht und weint zur gleichen Zeit. Warum fällt es mir so schwer, auch nur ein Wort über die Lippen zu bringen?

_Was soll ich dir sagen?_

Ich weiß, dass ich Fehler gemacht habe. Ich habe so viel getan, bereits so viel gesagt, was ich nun bitter bereue. Doch das scheint die Art der Menschen zu sein.

Und du siehst mich nur an, sprichst kein Wort und ich frage mich, ob du mich dessen beschuldigst. Ich kann es dir nicht verdenken, du hast jedes Recht dazu. Und obwohl ich dir seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr so nah war wie ich es jetzt bin, scheint plötzlich so viel zwischen uns zu liegen, dass eine eisige Leere mein Herz ergreift, die ich bisher immer zurückdrängen konnte.

Ich weiß nicht, ob du mir jemals verzeihen kannst. Ob du noch immer fühlst wie damals.

Aber ich brauche dich.

Ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir all das sagen soll. Valar, wie lange stehe ich nun schon hier und sehe dich an, ohne auch nur ein Wort gesprochen zu haben? Was du von mir denken musst, möchte ich überhaupt nicht wissen. Mein einziger Trost ist, dass du noch hier bist, dass du mich noch nicht abgewiesen hast, weder mit Worten, noch mit Gesten.__

Nur einmal möchte ich mich noch in deinen Augen verlieren. Deine Stimme hören. In deinen Armen alles andere vergessen. Nur einmal.

Ich weiß, dass ich dir für dieses Geschenk alles geben würde. Es zählt nicht mehr, ob es richtig ist oder falsch – was wir haben könnten, das zählt.

Bitte sag mir nicht, dass es nicht wert ist, dafür zu kämpfen …

So viel, das ich dir sagen muss – warum ist es so schwer?

_Vergib mir …_

Tränen? Nein, bitte … Ich will dich nicht verletzen, nicht mehr als ich es schon getan habe. Warum glitzert es in deinen Augen? Fast wie damals …

Doch erst, als du den Abstand, den du die ganze Zeit zu mir gewahrt hast, endlich aufgibst und ich den Ausdruck in deinen Augen sehe, wird mir klar, dass ich sie ausgesprochen habe – diese Bitte um Vergebung. Du stehst plötzlich vor mir und über deine Lippen kommt mein Name, du hebst eine Hand und ich kann spüren, wie sie zittert, als sie die Seite meines Gesichtes berührt.

Und erst jetzt begreife ich. Deine Berührung schickt eine Wärme durch meinen Körper, ein Feuer, das in meinen Adern brennt und alles scheint auf mich einzustürzen – ich traue mich nicht zu blinzeln, aus Angst, dass du, wenn ich meine Augen wieder öffne, verschwunden bist. Wie so oft.

Es ist, als hättest du plötzlich alle Barrieren gebrochen und ich kann dich wieder spüren – nicht nur deine Hand auf meiner Wange, nein, so wie ich es früher konnte, tief in mir – _ich kann dich fühlen._

Ich hatte mich gefragt, ob deine Seele noch immer so willig und mühelos zu meiner spricht wie sie es damals tat. Erst jetzt weiß ich es. Ich weiß plötzlich, dass durch diese Hölle, die ich durchlebt habe, auch du gegangen bist. Dass du versucht hast, mich zu vergessen, ebenso wie ich dich. Dass du diese Narben ebenso schmerzhaft spürst wie ich.

Und mit diesem Wissen wird mir auch klar, dass ich noch nie etwas so schönes gesehen wie deine Tränen, die keine Spur Leid in sich tragen wie ich erst dachte – kein Schmerz. Ich kann nicht sagen ‚Weine nicht', denn ich würde es nicht so meinen. Ich bringe es nicht über mich, die Hand zu heben und diese silbern glitzernden Tränen, die langsam ihren Weg über deine Wangen suchen, wegzuwischen – sie scheinen viel zu kostbar zu sein.

Von der Festhalle dort drinnen weht Musik zu uns herüber, süße Klänge, die Körper und Geist verzaubern und ich weiß, dass für sie die Zeit zum Tanzen gekommen ist.

Ich sollte dort drinnen mit der Herrin des Abendsterns tanzen.

Das sollte ich wirklich.

Und dennoch stehe ich hier draußen – vor dir. Elbereth, was tue ich hier nur? Ich beantworte die Frage, die sich mein Gewissen stellt, selbst, als ich deine Hand nehme, unsere Körper plötzlich wieder vereint im stillen Rhythmus, der wie ein Fluss tief in uns fließt und wir uns ohne Worte zur Musik bewegen. Vorsichtig zuerst, die Berührungen noch so ungewohnt und doch vertrauter als alles, was ich bisher kannte … und als ich deinen Körper so nah an meinem spüren kann, meine Arme leicht, fast fragend um ihn schlingend und ich mich wie als Antwort in deiner Umarmung wieder finde, fühle ich mich, als würde ich in dir ertrinken.

Ein Glücksgefühl, so stark, dass es mich trunken macht, stürzt wie eine Flut auf mich ein – alles, was ich wahrnehme, ist, wie du dein Gesicht an meiner Schulter vergräbst, deine Tränen meine Tunika nässen … und ich schließe die Augen, atme tief den Duft deiner Haare ein, spüre das Brennen hinter meinen Lidern.

Halte dich ein wenig fester.

Was kann ich dir schon sagen außer, dass ich dich liebe?

Ich habe in meinem Leben so viel erfahren, so viel gesehen, gehört und erlebt. Aber nichts, das die Sorgen der Welt völlig von meiner Seele nahm, auch nur für einen kurzen Augenblick. Nichts, das in einem ruhelosen Krieger wie mir ein Gefühl tiefen Friedens ausgelöst hat – allein durch deine Gegenwart. Nichts, das mich so mit Leben erfüllte, wie dein Herz im Einklang mit meinem schlagen zu spüren.

Süße Nichtigkeiten verlassen flüsternd meine Lippen, dich ebenso beruhigen wollend wie mich selbst – ich weiß nicht einmal, was ich sage. Spielt es eine Rolle?

Und mit allem, was ich bin, mit Herz und Seele danke ich allen Göttern, die willig sind, mich zu hören. Ich glaube, in diesem Moment lächeln sie auf uns herab, eng umschlungen im Licht der Sterne tanzend, nur für uns allein.

Letztendlich sind es doch unsere eigenen Entscheidungen, die wir treffen, was immer wir tun. Ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen.

Und du … wenn du mich immer noch haben willst – ich gehöre dir.

Für immer.  
  


  
_Would you dance  
If I asked you to dance?  
Or would you run  
And never look back?  
Would you cry  
If you saw me crying?  
Would you save my soul  
Tonight?  
  
_

_  
Would you tremble  
If I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh, please tell me this  
Now would you die  
For the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms  
Tonight  
  
_

_  
Would you swear  
That you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?  
Would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care …  
You're here  
Tonight_

_  
Oh, I just want to hold you  
I just want to hold you  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care …  
You're here  
Tonight  
  
_

_  
I can be  
Your hero, baby  
I can kiss  
Away the pain  
I will stand by you  
Forever  
You can take  
My breath away  
  
_

_  
I can be your hero  
  
_

_  
**Enrique Iglesias ~ Hero**_

  
*****  
  


  
**_Sky9: _**_Vielen Dank!! Das erste Review bei einer Story ist immer ein ganz besonders schönes … ;-) Ich bin froh, dass es dir gefallen hat und, dass ich es geschafft habe, die Personen (oder eben nur den einen *g*) gut rüberzubringen – und da hast du recht, die von Evanescence sind sowieso klasse!_

**_Janina: _**_Dir auch nochmal danke für dein Doppel-Review! ;-) Ja, es gibt definitiv noch einige Teile mehr, an einige hab ich auch schon einiges geschrieben – wie oben schon gesagt, entsteht diese Story irgendwie Satzweise, immer an einem anderen Teil. Deshalb kann es sein, dass es bei dem einen sehr lange dauert, bei dem anderen überhaupt nicht. Und ja, im Buch fand ich Arwen toll. Oder ich hatte keine große Meinung zu ihr, weil sie ja wirklich kaum vorgekommen ist und nicht gestört hat. *fg* Dankeschön nochmal!_

**_Lady-of-Gondor_****_: _**_Oh … wow … also, ich muss sagen, dass deins das schönste Review war, dass ich in meinem ganzen bisherigen Leben bekommen habe. Vielen, vielen, vielen Dank! Ich glaube, bei mir waren die Tränen auch nicht weit, als ich ihn gelesen habe. ;-) Ich bin sehr glücklich, dass es dir so gefällt und hoffe, das bleibt so und, dass meine Geschichte dich noch weiterhin berührt … fast nur aus diesem Grund schreibe ich!_


End file.
